robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Introducing Red Wing
'''-- Radio: C-Con-Chatter -- Red Wing says, "Hmm. All quiet on the western front."''' Arcee is actually out here in Kolkular, not far from the base. She looks very much out-of-place here, but there's probably some reason for her arrival. Red Wing is just standing around, playing guard duty and looking bored - that is until Arcee walks up. Hellooooo nurse! That's what he's thinking anyways, he doesn't say it out loud. He's at least that got much going for him in terms of restraint. "You lost?" he asks. His big friendly grin and tone of voice makes it seem unlikely he's out to do her any harm. Arcee knows better than to trust flyboys. She learned the hard way. But so long as this approaching Seeker is civil with her, she plans on returning the favor. "Actually, no, I think I'm in the right place," she says. "I heard that Orion Pax is out here, is that true?" "Yep! He's been wandering around the base. Dude's pretty awesome, y'know?" Red Wing beams, easy going and unafraid to speak what's on his mind, even if Arcee has an Autobot badge. "So you uh - you one of the 'Bots that's wanting to get away from Zeta and kick his aft? Megatron's rolled out the welcome mat." Arcee nods, smiling slightly. "Yes, my name's Arcee," she greets. It's hard to tell whether she's smiling because she thinks Red Wing's kind of nice, or if she's relieved because Pax is confirmed alive. Maybe it's a little bit of both. "Oh, would it be possible to see those who made it out of Nyon? I've been very worried about them!" Red Wing spreads his hands. "Well, if you're friends with 'em and they're inside, sure!" This guy is either the most nonchalant seeker in the universe, or he's dumb as a post. "Name's Red Wing by the way - what's yours?" "I'm Arcee, it's nice to meet you, Red Wing." Arcee smiles politely, keeping her thoughts about the...'guard'...to herself. But she's very glad that he's the one guarding the door, nonetheless. It could have been someone a lot worse-tempered or paranoid. "All right, follow me in if you want. I'll take you to where the rest of the Autobots have been hanging out inside. You would not -believe- the amount, it's like, the flood gates opened and BAM! Autobots," Red Wing explains, gesturing for Arcee to follow him. "That one old red one though, man, dude's cranky - never seen someone so eager to try to bust Astrotrain's chops. I think he's a little -- y'know --" he makes a gesture he intends to infer as 'trigger happy'. Arcee laughs and accompanies Red Wing into the base. So far, his luck is holding up fairly well -- she hasn't turned murderously angry on him, so he's made a pretty good first impression. Red Wing is a very reasonable escort, walking along like he doesn't have a care in the world. "Can't believe it's going down like this. I mean, yeah, Sentinel and all but... this Zeta guy? He's not even twenty thousand cycles into his term as Prime and he is acting like he drank a big bucket of crazy." He's trying to make small talk, hoping it puts Arcee a little more at ease. "Oh, I completely agree. We can argue philosophical differences, and maybe even what leadership styles will best suit the future of Cybertron, but...I'll tell you this much, what Zeta is doing? That is NOT what I signed up to do, and I'm not waiting around to see how many more innocent mechs he slaughters, this needs to end sooner rather than later," Arcee talks to Red Wing as she keeps a wary optic trained on the hallway in front of her. "Yeah, I'm totally with you on that one," he agrees. "Of course, those giant Omega things aren't going to be a match for me. With sufficient firepower, there's nothing you can't achieve." Be careful, Red Wing, your ego is showing. "Oh, really? Are you a bombadier, then?" Arcee asks curiously. "Do you have a special battle tactic, or do you keep those under wraps?" She continues to stroll down the hallway beside Red Wing, sounding more conversational than guarded. "Best sharpshooter in my entire wing," Red Wing confidently proclaims. "Used to be Security Forces back in the day, under Nominus. Before everything stopped making sense and the word 'Prime' became synonimous with 'power mad'. Nah, I'm not a bomber, I just got for high precision strikes in the right place. Everything has a weak spot if you know where to look." "Sharpshooter?" Arcee stops in the hallway, looking interested. "I have a friend who ended up joining the Decepticons, and he's a pretty decent sharpshooter, too, so if you can outshoot him, I'd say you're on your way to success." "Really? There's a handful of really good marksmechs in the Cons so I probably know him. Heck, Megatron's gonna hold a contest to see who's best shot in the whole army. Maybe if things dont' get too crazy you could come watch. He might even be there!" Red Wing announces cheerfully. Arcee smiles wistfully. "...If we're still around by then, sure," she says. "I know this situation can't be a permanent one, though. I'm very grateful for the truce, don't get me wrong...but I think there's just too many differences between our groups for this to become a permanent situation." Red Wing vents a sigh. Cloud-shaped even. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I'd like for things to go back to normal but... doesn't look like that's happening any time soon." He perks up a little. "Still, once Zeta's toast and Megatron's running the place, things are *bound* to get better. No more functionism, no more castes, no more crazies. We'll get things straightened out." Arcee doesn't seem particularly convinced that Megatron's going to be the one to solve all the problems, but she can agree on a few parts of his general philosophy, so she does just that, probably to remain on her host's good side. "So you worked...under Nominus. You know, I used to be an aide to Senator Proteus, remember that mech?" She chuckles. "I'm kind of glad I got out of that line of work, it didn't end very well." "Oh man, I'm so sorry. Proteus was a grade-a gearstick." He can empathize, he heard all kinds of rumors. "But he's dead now right? Good riddance." Red Wing is thinking this fembot is all right. Yeah, she might be an Autobot, but who cares? He could talk her audials off. And if she doesn't stop him, he might. Arcee actually laughs at that. "He totally was. I know it's bad luck to talk poorly about the dead, but had I listened to him, I'd be in the same /place/ as him right now, and that's probably in some smelting pool. Yeah, there's got to be a better way than that system." She smirks. "We can disagree over the details, but I think we can agree that this world deserves a better system." "Find common ground, that's what always say." He pauses. "... Man that's kind of weird when you think about it. I mean, I'm a Seeker and everything, and I'm looking for common -ground-. Shouldn't I be looking for common air or something?" He shrugs his shoulders. "Oh well. Not gonna worry about semantics." "You need anything? Like, fuel, sleep, oil baths? There's enough to go around." "...Yes, please. Yes to all of the above," Arcee says with a definite tone of grateful relief. She was expecting something different when she spotted this mech outside. Not something particularly pleasant. Inwardly, she blames Starscream a lot for her habit of painting all Vosians with the same jaded brush. This one doesn't seem /as/ bad. "And thank you again, by the way. It's...been a difficult astroweek, to say the least." "No problem. I can totally understand how this week might be, y'know, -terrible-," Red Wing grins lazily. "C'mon, I'll show you up to the mess hall and then I'll get out of your face." "Not that I really -want- to get out of your face. It's a pretty face." Arcee grins bashfully...this Seeker is such a /flirt/! Not like she minds too terribly much, though. It's a little bit of fun levity in an otherwise traumatizing week. "Okay," she says, continuing to follow Red Wing down the corridor. "I still want to see your handiwork with the sharpshooting in the training room sometime, though." She didn't slap him! It's -progress-! Probably the best progress he's made so far. "That'd be great. If you're a decent enough shot we might even be shooting at Destructors together. Probably a good idea to know what each other is capable of." Of course that could be a problem later if/when they become enemies, but he's not really thinking about that right now. The future will take care of itself, after all. "Okay, sure!" Arcee seems amenable to training. She doesn't really look like the warrior-type, but if she's insisting on some time in the training room, then she probably has a few fighting skills. The further along they head down the hallway, the more cheerful the pink femme seems to get...she's probably looking forward to reuniting with some friends. Category:Autocracy